


Monochrome Canvas

by NaturalAddict



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anne Sexton reference, Feelings, Love is the cure because why not, M/M, Recovery I guess, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Therapy, Therapy Session, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalAddict/pseuds/NaturalAddict
Summary: Tom is a being of fire, fierce and dangerous and as unstable as. Yes, he is fire, still learning to accept his own restrictions."And Marco?"Marco is the sun.





	Monochrome Canvas

 "Do you still love her?" A soft but determined tone swirls around the words. This is a question Tom has heard before.

The world is a rainbow of black and white, and all he sees are varying shades of grey.

"No." He says.

His courage is a small coal that he keeps swallowing.

So is everything else.

Except... Things have changed too much for that to still be true. He knows how, but still wonders why.

Feelings have formed and bustled in his chest, trapped but growing; he has needed to be in control. His greatest enemy has been himself, and he's wanted to fight even if he doesn't know how.

He would have lost. Did lose. And here he is now.

Tom is a being of fire, fierce and dangerous and as unstable as. Yes, he is fire, still learning to accept his own restrictions.

"And Marco?"

Marco is the sun.

"What about him?"

Brian looks down at his notes like he isn't quite sure of something. A sigh of feigned impatience spills from the demon's lips, and he shifts in the uncomfortable metal chair.

"Last week you said you wanted to..." A pause, and the other is clearing his throat, preparing to read from the scribbles. "Quote, _put my prick in his mouth to make him shut the fuck up_." He swallows thickly. "End quote."

Tom chuckles soberly. "Still true."

He always feels more grown up during these sessions, even if little comments like that one still escape sporadically, mostly as a way to tease Brian. It used to be a form of puerile protest, but now it is simply one of the bases of their relationship.

"Did you get very far with that?"

"Putting my-?"

"With," the man interrupted promptly, "Understanding the way that boy makes you feel."

There are a few more things decorating this room now. Framed photographs on the desk, certificates littering the walls, a bookcase containing a few leather-bound volumes as well as some of the tools they have used in the past. A sign of trust that could easily go unnoticed to the unaware passerby - but Tom knew how bare and plain it had once been, back when every second near the crown prince posed a level of threat.

The demon's eyes fall back on Brian, and he shrugs, though he knows the answer.

When he thinks of Marco, a distinct set of scents comes to mind, from lavender to cheesy nachos to hypoallergenic laundry detergent. He can remember grass blades prickling his palms through a thin blanket, the boy trying to laugh and talk and eat at the same time - he can feel hands in his hair, fingers brushing his horns, a smile against his lips, legs wrapped around his hips and heat engulfing his entire body in a way that never feels the slightest bit destructive.

He can't imagine himself telling Brian that.

The notes are set down. "And your diary?"

"I haven't been writing it." Before there can be any protest, he goes on: "But... I do draw on it. Not really anything, just... The way I feel."

"Every day?"

"Every day."

For a moment, he feels a little stupid. He can't tell if it's a trick of the light or if Brian is actually smiling.

"Very well." With a nod, he is dismissed, and his chest swells a little when there is no question about whether he has had any recent incidents.

It's been three months since his last one, five months since his initial truce with Marco, two weeks since they started dating. 

The world is a rainbow of black and white, but he can see the most beautiful colours.

His love is a dance from which he will never tire. It is beautiful.

So is everything else.


End file.
